Victor Beauchamp/Season 1
A Parching Imbued - Victor is first seen when Wendy goes to pay a visit to him at a university where he works as a History Professor. Wendy tells him that they need his help to do a certain spell because someone had stolen Freya's powers. However Victor refuses because the spell is too dangerous but Wendy was able to convince him. At the Beauchamp Family Home Victor is looking at the Grimoire and say that they need Joanna to do the spell but Wendy ask if she can do it instead. Victor then figures out that Joanna doesn't know about this he tried to leave but Wendy convinced him to stay and to hide in her room until Joanna arrives. Joanna returns home with Freya who has been attacked by The Shifter and decides that they need Victor. To Joanna's surprise Wendy calls Victor who is coming down the stairs. When Victor came down Joanna is amazed to see him and Freya ask her who he is and Joanna replied "he's your father". Freya goes into another room where she is talking to Joanna when Victor walks in. Freya tells him that all her life she has wonder who he is, where he was and now he just shows up a day before her wedding, Victor tells her that timing was never his thing but he's here now and he could like to help her and Freya agrees to do the spell. In the back yard Joanna, Victor and Freya are attempting to do the spell but when the spell was too painful for Freya Joanna broke it. Freya is mad that Joanna broke the spell and goes to The Bent Elbow and has drinks with Ingrid. She tells her that she met their father but Ingrid doesn't care for him and doesn't want to know him because he left them. Later at Freya and Dash's rehearsal dinner Victor shows up and Freya tells Joanna that she invited him because she wanted to spend sometime with her father. Joanna and Ingrid try to get Victor to leave but Freya tells them it's her rehearsal dinner and he can stay if she wants him to stay. When Freya and Victor are speaking Joanna comes in and says that she wants to speak to him. She tells him the Freya doesn't need to get closer to him and then get abandoned again but Victor tells her that he did not abandon them and if that's what she told Freya and Ingrid. Joanna then says when what should she have told them and walks away. In the dinning room Wendy and Ingrid are speaking when Victor walks in and tries to talk to Ingrid but she talks away. Wendy then tells him that she doesn't forgive so easily. After the rehearsal dinner had ended Victor joins Joanna and tells her that he misses her and that he still thinks about her and that he never stopped loving her. He tells her that he tried for centuries to forget her but it doesn't work she then looks at him and the both passionately kiss. Oh, What A World! - Later the night of the rehearsal dinner Freya is talking to Killian on the porch of the Beauchamp home. Freya walks back into her home and Killian goes after her when he walks in Victor is amazed to see him for some reason but Killian then leaves. In the kitchen Wendy comes in, in her cat form and reverts to human and tells Victor and Joanna that the wall under Fair Haven is now leaking Argentum. Which means someone is trying to a riff between here and Asgard or they are trying to just get the Argentum because it's one of the few poisons that can kill Joanna. Victor then offers his help to stop the The Shifter and Joanna says that she is glad that he and Wendy are here to help. The next morning on Freya's wedding day Joanna and Victor are seen in the same bed smiling. He then goes down to the kitchen where he sees Freya he tells her that he is going back to the city but she then ask him to walk her down the aisle and he tells her yes. They then begin to talk about "The Emperor" and "The Trickster" and she tells him that she loves Dash and that Killian is the trickster. When Ingrid walks in Victor leaves to get his suit for the wedding. Later when Victor returned Ingrid ask him to talk but tells him that it is not a father-daughter talk. She asks him about Asgard, he tells her that there was a war and their side lost. She ask would he go back but he tells her no because there are still evil people there and they are more powerful but known of them wanted to leave and there are still some they left behind and that he would do just about anything just to see them again. Before the wedding Victor shows Freya a box of her stuff from a past life and tells her that it could affect her now. He tells her that in 1906 she was a bartender and that she was had found her other half with a Pianist named Henry. She was happy with him but then she died in a great earthquake and at the funeral it was the that time he saw Henry until yesterday when he saw Killian on the front porch. Freya says that it is impossible because Killian is mortal. According to Victor, there is a word in Sanskrit, Sangsāra: which says that soulmates are destined to travel in the same circles throughout their life cycle, meeting and falling in love, over and over again. He tells her that she has to look in her heart and decide who is "The True Emperor" and who is "The Trickster". At the wedding Wendy ask Victor if he had seen Joanna but he stills her no and the two split up in search for her. Category:Season 1